halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert Hambra
|image= |homeworld= |birth= October 12, 2491 |death= |civid= |species= |gender= Male |height= 1.5 metres (5 ft 11 in) |hair= Black |eye= Blue |era= |rank= |family= Nathan Hambra |affiliation= }} Vice Admiral Albert Hambra ( : 79599-3704-AH) is a flag officer of the . While his reputation was minimal during the , he became notable during his valiant defence of the Inner Colonies against the Covenant onslaught. Despite his small victories, he would be unable to keep the alien hegemony back as they spilled into the core worlds. He and his task force would be ambushed by a Covenant fleet, he would manage to escape but circumstances would force him to enter cryosleep for the next several years. Biography Early life Hambra was born on Fumirole in the city of Sulfa, the son of a geologist and a medical doctor. Albert was raised assisting his parents with their work and having a job in a local Deli. He and his parents would move to the larger city of Ulfide, where he would grow up until joining the military. Hambra would initially plan on becoming a geologist like his father, but he would be enticed by a UNSC recruiter into signing up with them. He would attend the Macer Military Academy on . He would graduate with distinction on July 24, 2513. Insurrection Hambra would be assigned to the UNSC Karaj's complement. In 2515, Hambra would be reassigned to the UNSC Khartoum after a disagreement with his CO. During his assignment to the Khartoum, he would be awarded the Legion of Honor after defending his ship against a captured (and already damaged) Orion assault carrier by gutting the ship with a well-placed missile into its hangar. Despite this accomplishment, he couldn't help but feel some amount of grief for the human lives he took, even if they were rebels. Hambra would continue to serve throughout the Insurrection and be cycled from ship to ship, eventually being placed onto to the Epoch-class heavy carrier Wombat where he would remain for years to come. In-between 2519 and 2523, Hambra would return to academics in hopes of one day becoming a ship captain. Hambra would begin to serve as executive officer of the heavy carrier UNSC Wombat in early 2525. Human-Covenant War Kasir As the Covenant pushed into the Inner Colonies, Admiral Albert Hambra was tasked with leading an attack on a Covenant supply outpost on the world of Kasir. Using the intelligence from a damaged Covenant database, the UNSC learned about a major installation that was lightly guarded despite its importance. Arriving in-system to their target, a minor skirmish erupted between the UNSC fleet and three CRS-class light cruisers protecting the world, the patrol ships were easily dispatched by the warfleet. As the assault began, all Covenant forces caught outside of the shield dome were targetted by Shortsword bombers, those few who survived were wiped out by additional strafing runs from ground attack craft. With the attack going largely as planned, Admiral Hambra would frequently receive requests for air or orbital support as ground forces advanced and would delegate tasks to the officers under him so he could focus on his other duties. As the battle approached its final moments, Admiral Hambra continued his efforts to ensure the UNSC kept aerial superiority in the battle, often to the chagrin of flight crew in the hangar bay who wanted rest. With the Covenant facility destroyed, Admiral Hambra set out to retrieve all remaining ground forces and leave the system before reinforcements arrived, unaware that none would arrive for another week. Defence of the Inner Colonies Post-War Personality & traits Throughout the Insurrection, Albert had a pessimistic view towards the UEG as he secretly agreed somewhat with some of the rebel's rhetoric, but he would keep this to himself and do his duty despite this; perhaps seeing this inside him, his commanding officers would frequently pass him over for promotions. His reluctance would fade, however, after the arrival of the Covenant. He believed if he didn't put aside his mental conflicts then he would be assisting in the genocide of humanity, he additionally believed that the war against the Covenant would make humanity stronger in the long-run (if they survived). The decades-long conflict would gradually strip him of the humanity he once cherished, but replacing it would be the desire for survival, not for him, but for humanity as a whole and he would be willing to sacrifice nearly anything, even his own son. Following his defrosting after several years of cryosleep, Albert would come to regret many of his actions during the war, despite the praise and promotion he received afterward. He would manage to reconnect with many old friends during his mandatory leave time, each of them convincing him that all his actions were necessary. Despite his reputation as a tactician, whenever Albert Hambra carried his sidearm he would often forget to load it with ammunition, something that is common among commanding officers. Equipment Category:UNSC Naval Personnel